Warships
Summary *Warships is the secondary game mode of Boom Beach. *It is unlocked at Headquarters level 10. *In Warships, players battle in real time, and climb up ranks to win rewards. The gameplay of Warships is conducted over the course of seasons. *There are many key features of Warships. Players will need strategic upgrade planning, good attacking skills and good base building skills to succeed. Tech Tree *The Tech Tree help you expand your Warship and upgrade both your offense and defense over the course of a Warships season. Each Warships season will feature different Tech Trees. *There are two primary resources you use to progress on the Tech Tree: Unlock Tokens and Upgrade Tokens. Unlock Tokens are used to unlock items on the Tech Tree, while Upgrade Tokens are used to upgrade existing items on the Tech Tree. *Unlocking tech on a space will allow tech on adjacent spaces to be unlocked. *Performing unlocks and upgrades on the Tech Tree increases the Tech level of your Warship. You will need a certain Tech level to unlock new Engine Rooms. *There are a variety of unlocks and upgrades that are available on the Tech Tree: **Troops: they are not available to use on Warships until they are unlocked on the Tech Tree, even if unlocked on the home island. Upgrading troops increases their level and the reserve size of that troop, allowing you to hold more troops in reserve to replace troops lost attacking Warships. You start off with at least one troop already unlocked each season. Prototype Troops are currently not available in Warships, but there are three troops exclusive to this mode, namely the Seeker, Rocket Choppa and Heavy Choppa. **Landing Crafts: Landing Crafts are unlocked at the start of a season. Upgrading them increases their level and may allow players to deploy more Landing Crafts at once. **Gunboat: The Gunboat is unlocked at the start of a season. Upgrading the Gunboat increases its level, allowing players to start a battle with more Gunboat Energy. **Heroes: they are not available to use on Warships until they are unlocked on the Tech Tree, even if unlocked on the home island. Upgrading heroes increases their level and the level of their abilities. **Gunboat Abilities: they are not available to use on Warships until they are unlocked on the Tech Tree, even if unlocked on the home island. Upgrading Gunboat Abilities increases their level. Temporary Gunboat Abilities are currently not available in Warships. **Defenses and Traps: Unlocking Defenses and Traps allows you to place them on the Warship. Upgrading Defenses and Traps increases their level and sometimes allows you to place more of the same at the new level. **Boosts: Unlocking boosts will power up Troops, Buildings or Gunboat Energy, depending on the boost unlocked. Upgrading the boosts increases their strength. **Engine Rooms: You start with two. Unlocking extra Engine Rooms allows an extra Engine Room to be placed, and also increases their health, but also changes the layout of the Warship and expands the play area allowing more space for base building. It requires a certain Tech Level and Headquarters level to unlock. ***If a player does not have the required Headquarters level to unlock a new Engine Room, the player can purchase the Admiral's Key which allows them to bypass all such Headquarters level requirements on the Tech Tree for the season. ***If a player destroys an opponent's Engine Room, they immediately receive 5 Gunboat Energy. The Gunboat Energy awarded for destroying the second Engine Room increases to 10, increasing by 5 more Energy with each additional Engine Room destroyed during the battle. **Nodes: On the Tech Tree, there are several spaces marked with exclamation marks known as nodes. Players can choose one of three options; each option grants them extra Defensive Buildings or Traps, with later nodes allowing players to place Prototype Defenses. The defenses unlocked from the nodes can be upgraded by upgrading the relevant defensive building in the Tech Tree, while Prototype Defenses cannot be upgraded. Later you can change your choice, but by paying Diamonds; the cost starts at 100 but increases with the number of changes made. *Upgrades and boosts on the Tech Tree have no effect on the player's home island. On the other hand, the only upgrade on the home island that affects Warships gameplay is the Headquarters (as it is a requirement to unlock new Engine Rooms); boosts from Statues or Tribes have no effect on Warships gameplay. **Also note that the Troop/Gunboat ability/Hero/Building/Trap levels on the Tech Tree are not capped by those on the Home Island. For example, a player with level 18 Heavies on the Home Island can still upgrade Heavies to level 22 on the Tech Tree. **Furthermore, players can even unlock things they have not unlocked on the Home Island. For example, in Season 1, players were able to unlock the Smoke Screen (which, on the Home Island, requires HQ 14 to unlock) after unlocking the third Engine Room (the first Engine Room unlock) which required HQ 12; the same held for the Grenadier, Shock Launcher, Shock Mine, Critters, Cryoneer and Pvt. Bullit. Base Building *Each Warship has a few Engine Rooms which the players must protect to succeed in combat. *To do so, players will need to place defenses strategically. Defenses can be unlocked and upgraded from the Tech Tree, and new Engine Rooms can be unlocked with sufficient Tech Level and Headquarters level. *Defenses that are unlocked can be placed into a storage and can be rearranged, making editing the layout of defenses easier. Battling *Battle in Warships is real-time; two players will attack each other's Warships. *Players will need to assemble troops to attack. Before a battle starts, players can freely choose troops from their reserves to fill their Landing Crafts for the battle. *Each troop type has a reserve whose size depends on their upgrades in the Tech Tree. When troops are lost in Warships battles, extra troops in reserves can be used to fill their places. Troops are trained (for free) to fill reserves whenever vacancies arise, at twice the rate as they train on the home island. Diamonds can be used to instantly fill troop reserves. **The Instant Training subscription also applies and instantly fills reserves as they deplete, effectively allowing the reserves to be always full. **If you do not have enough troops in reserves to fill a Landing Craft, you can still start a battle with a partially filled Landing Craft, using all the available troops in the reserves. *Once a player decides to start a battle, they are matched with another player. Matchmaking prioritises finding opponents with similar Rank. Also, at lower Ranks, players with the same number of Engine Rooms tend to be matched, but at higher Ranks, only the Rank matters. *Before attacking the Warship, the players have 1 minute to scout each other's Warships and choose appropriate troops and heroes for the attack. Like with normal attacking, the timer is replaced with the battle timer once troops, Heroes or Gunboat weapons are deployed. **If there are not enough troops from the reserves to attack, they cannot be filled with Diamonds during the scouting phase. *The winner is decided by three criteria: **The player with more Engine Rooms remaining after both attacks are complete is declared the winner. **In the case that the number of Engine Rooms remaining are the same on both sides, the total destruction is compared, with the higher total destruction winning. Note that this is counted based on the total health of all buildings on the Warship, so partially damaged buildings will still count towards the total. **If the total destruction is the same on both sides, the remaining time (down to the second) left on the attack when it is ended determines the winner, with the winner being the one that had more time remaining when their attack ended. Note that scouting time is not counted, so players do not need to rush headfirst into an attack just because their opponent started attacking immediately. Because of this, it is possible to lose a Warship battle despite having completed the battle first. **If the time remaining on both sides is the same, the battle is declared a draw. In this case the winning streak does not reset. Rewards *Winning a Warship battle awards the player with Stars. Players will need Stars to advance in Ranks throughout the Warships season. **When choosing a Warship battle opponent, you will be matched with people who have about the same number of Stars as you, and with the amount of Engine Rooms unlocked as close to yours as possible. **High level players can deliberately keep their Star counts low, so that they can be matched with weaker opponents. However, this results in less resource rewards. **Star offers differ based on Star difference between two players; if both players have an identical amount of Stars, the winner will gain 10 Stars which are taken from the loser. On the other hand, if the loser has more Stars than the winner, the available Stars from the loser may be greater than 10, and vice versa. **At lower Star counts, the winner will gain more Stars than the loser will lose. As the Star count increases this loss in Stars will level out and eventually it becomes equal with the Stars gained by the winner. *Warship Chests can be unlocked by destroying Engine Rooms. Players can hold up to 4 Warship Chests at a time, with each Chest unlocking with 8 Engine Rooms. Once a Warship Chest has been unlocked, new ones will be available after 8 hours provided that players do not already have 4 chests available. **If the player has 2 or more Warship Chests stacking, the Engine Rooms destroyed that go past the 8 Engine Rooms will carry to the next Warship Chest. **Warship Chests are also unlocked upon reaching certain Ranks for the first time in a season. *The Warship Chest's contents depend on the player's Rank, and can contain Unlock and Upgrade Tokens, 2 diamonds, Resources, Power Stones, Prototype Modules and Intel. Tokens, 2 diamonds and 1 Intel are 100% guaranteed, when Resources, Power Stones and Prototype Modules are random. You can obtain some or not. Ranks *When a new season starts, player will begin with 40% of the previous season's Stars (rounded down), as well as being given some Unlock Tokens and Upgrade Tokens. For example, a player who finished Season 6 with 2,022 Stars (shown as IV62/120) would start Season 7 with 808 Stars (shown as 1728/80), with all 16 Chests for reaching Rank 2 to 17 available to claim. *At the end of each season, players are given Power Powders, Diamonds and Trader Tickets as rewards, depending on the Rank. Players in Stone Ranks or higher will also receive Warship Trophies, a special Decoration that can be placed on either the home island or on the player's Warship. Ranks in bold give a Chest when first reached in a season. Season Timeline Below is a list of dates and times when seasons started and ended (or is scheduled to end, in the case of ongoing seasons). All times are UTC and are written in the 24-hour format. *Season 1 started as soon as the update that added Warships was live, but when exactly the update went live is not known. ru:Боевые Корабли de:Kriegsschiffe Category:Gameplay